


It'll Be Okay

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fratsuck inspired, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a call in the middle of the night from your boyfriend and are pretty confused. You'd never seen him cry or even heard of him crying. But here he is, calling you crying in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

You'd never heard him cry. It was almost like you weren't sure if he even had the capabilities to cry. He was always so carefree and had that happy-go-lucky attitude about him that you were completely shocked when you got a phone call in the middle of the night from the other. You could hear his shaky breaths and sniffles and you were so stunned that you didn't even register that he was talking at first. "Rufioh calm down. What are you talking about?" You managed to finally speak and cut off the other when he took a breath to continue speaking. "What about Tavros?"

There was another inhale of breath before you could hear it being let out slowly and steadily. "He's…in the hospital." There was another shaky breath but before you could say anything to try and comfort him, he went on. He was starting to ramble and you could only catch bits and pieces of it due to his crying but you knew it would be better for him to just speak rather than be comforted. There was another sniffle and a sigh. "I'm sorry for waking you Horuss. I'm just upset. Dad called about an hour ago and told me about everything and I couldn't even talk until I called you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Rufioh." You said calmly, sitting up and leaning against your headboard. "Do you want to come over?" You asked after a few moments of thinking, trying to figure out what you could do to comfort him. "I can come get you." You added, honestly not wanting the other to be walking alone this late at night. People wouldn't mess with you but Rufioh was smaller than you all around.

"Please." Was all you got in return before he you were up and getting dressed, pulling your hair back and slipping on your glasses. "I'm sorry."

"Hush. I said it was fine. Now, I'll be there in ten minutes." You said and waited until he hung up before you put your phone into your pocket. You were out of the house and at his dorm in less than ten minutes, the door opening up for you almost instantaneously. "Told you. Ten minutes." You were happy to get a small chuckle out of that jest but you could tell it was forced. There were tears still rolling down Rufioh's face and you hated seeing that. He let you into the room and you cupped his face gently, wiping away the tears carefully before pressing your lips to his forehead lightly. "C'mon. Let's get back to the house and go to sleep okay?" You murmured against his forehead, feeling him nod slightly before pulling away. You watched him grab a few things before you two were out and heading to the house. He was holding onto your hand tightly, almost like he was afraid that you'd disappear if he wasn't holding onto you. "May I ask what happened to Tavros?" You asked quietly as the two of you made your way up to your room and started hunkering down onto the twin bed. He was laying on top of you slightly, his head on your chest and legs tangled together. He was still sniffling and hiccuping now and then.

"Dad said something about him falling out of his chair at school and down some steps but he said that couldn't have happened. Tavros avoids stairs like the plague. He knows that there's a small chance he could fall down them." Rufioh's muffled voice replied. "He hit his head a couple times and they say he might have injured his back. Horuss, I don't know what'll happen to him if he's hurt worse. He's gotten used to being in a wheelchair now but it's possible he'll lose even more functionality of his body." Rufioh shuddered and you put your hand in his hair, stroking it lightly.

"It'll be okay, Rufioh. He'll be just fine. I can bring you to the hospital tomorrow and we can go visit him okay?" You murmured, kissing the top of his head to try and calm him. You received a nod from him and you felt him relax a bit. It took a little while but he eventually fell asleep and you were left wide awake, wondering who the hell could have hurt your boyfriends younger brother. You'd only talked to Tavros once and he seemed like such a happy kid, much like Rufioh himself. And whoever would want to hurt him was looking for a death wish, especially when you found out who'd done it to him. But for now, you tried your hardest to relax and fall back asleep with the other in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
